Bored
by Kami Count D
Summary: Harry gets a visitor and sees someone in a new light. H/D H/R. God, this is a mess but I cant make myself erase it. Was my first fic.ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Visitor

Visiter by Twiddlesticks123 -.- Pairing: H/D Summary: Title says it all Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Warner brothers and all the other companies own Harry Potter and other characters. Only thing I own is the plot... -.- Warning: Yaoi  
  
Harry was bored.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, in the small room only given to him, because his family thought they were being watched. If not for this, Harry, would still be in the filthy, spider filled, dark cabinet under the stairs. They were also afraid of Harry himself. Harry understood this, even if he disagreed, because Harry wasn't a normal seventeen year old. For Harry was what was known as an wizard, believe it or not. At as matter of fact, a wizard fresh out of his fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was a fifteen year old with green eyes and jet black hair. He was very skinny for his age, but deff'nitly not as short. He also had a little lightning shaped scar on his fore head, which made him very weird even for a wizard.  
  
He lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursleys. Why you ask, because Harry's poor parents were killed by the most powerful, dark wizard of all time, Voldemort, who was actually looking for Harry. Who was only one at the time. But, just as he tried to kill Harry, his spell broke and rebounded on himself and destroying his powers. Leaving Harry in his ruined home with nothing but the cursed scar on his forehead and his mothers love to protect him. Harry had been rescued by Hagrid, his school's gamekeeper, and brought to Hogwart's headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, to be left here to be cared for. Even though the Dursley's hated him, he got what he needed to stay alive. .  
  
He took the train to Hogwarts and their he met his best freinds Ron and Hermione, and they'd been through alot together. More attacts from Voldemort, susposed killers, and Quidditch. Quidditch was Harry's game. He was a seeker. In the game you had to fly around on brooms trying to get a red ball to their teams three hoops. Thats the chasers job, all three of them. Two beaters fly around hittng big bowling ball lookin' buldgers, trying to knock the other teem off their brooms. The keeper tried to get the other team from scoring. And the seeker finds the golden snitch. The game doesn't end til it was found, so the game could literaly go on forever.  
  
But he also met Draco at Hogwarts.He was skinny and pale with golden blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. Draco was an evil, satistic, cruel, devious boy. Ever since they met he was like this. Harry guessed it was was because his father and his connection with Voldemort. Draco always tried to get Harry in trouble.  
  
But enough of this. Harry was still bored. He had tried everything: He read his school books, watched television, played video games, did his over summer homework, read the letters from his friends five times, and even played catch with his owl, Hedwig, though she always caught it, she couldn't throw.  
  
So here Harry was, as bored as ever. All of a sudden, there was a soft tapping on his bedroom window. He guessed it was Ron becuase thats were Ron came in his second year to rescue him. But never this early in the summer. Its only been two weeks. Sigh.  
  
"Hey, Ro----Malfoy!" Gasped Harry. "What in the bloody hell are you, doin' out there?"  
  
"Watching the tele." Draco said dryly. "Whatcha think? Tryin' to get in, Potter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause its soddin' cold out here." He shiverred.  
  
"Not what I meant. Why are you at my house, *Draco*?" Growled Harry.  
  
"Let me in, and I tell you, *Harry*?" Daco growled back.  
  
"Well I don't know. You could be trying something." Mused the dark haired boy. Draco was always up to something. Harry never knew if he could trust him. He was always, like he said, trying to get Harry in trouble.  
  
"You think I'd come out here, to this discusting *muggle* neighborhood, just to play a trick on you. Deff'nitly off your rocker if so." Snarled Malfoy. Was Harry always this daft, or just when he was around.  
  
"No, you've gone 'round the bend, if you think I'm gonna let you in. After how you treated me the last *five* years." Harry said bitterly.  
  
Draco winced at this last part.  
  
"I mean, you've been so awful to me and my friends. Ecspecially Ron. And calling Hermione those awful names. Thats just wrong. I mean, she's a girl! How can cruel can you be. And tryin' to get Hagrid fired. You knew it was your fault for not listening. Then you insulted a giant bird horse with talons bigger than your head, how stupid can you be?"  
  
Harry was beginning to get very loud. Draco thought he should say something before he woke up the Muggles. But what? What could he say that wouldn't get the dark haired boy even more angry.  
  
Harry went on, not even taking a breath. "And then, and then..." Finally Harry took a well needed breath. Draco took this as a chance.  
  
"I'm sorry." wispered Draco. "You should be, and...What!" yelled Harry surprised.  
  
"I said,...I... I'm sorry. I know how... how I've acted, and I'm not p...proud of it. I realized this when Voldemort almost got you again. But I couldn't admit it. Thats why I came here tonight. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think you could ever forgive me. And there was my father, and Vol-demort. My father would kill me if he knew I was here. Literally. Thats why I came here. I...I wanted to apoligize. And I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. I mean, I made fun of you because your parents were dead. I should be cursed...and, well, I'm really, really sorry."  
  
There was a tear running down the side of Draco's face. Harry was dazed. He didn't know what to say. He never expected something like this, let alone from Draco. In all the years he'd know Draco, he'd never seen him cry. Ecspecially being sorry for something he'd done to Harry. "Uh...uh, well, thats err..."  
  
"I should leave." sniffed Draco.  
  
"No!...I mean no, come on in. Get warm. Are you thirsty?." Said Harry, still dazed. What was he doing? He should be glad Draco was upset. I mean, five, years of tourment. He should be laughing and slamming the window in his face. Whats wrong with me?  
  
"Yeah, a little. Got any pumpkin juice?" bubbled Draco.  
  
"No, but I've got some Soda. Is that okay?" questioned Harry. "Er, Harry?" asked Draco. "Yeah?" said Harry "Whats soda?" said the Slytherin.  
  
"You don't know what soda is?" Shake of head." Oh come on, you'll love it."  
  
So Harry and Draco crept down to the kitchen, got some soda, then quietly snuck back up into Harry's room. Draco seemed to be amazed by the things in his room. Like the radio, and the video games, but he really liked the computer. He kept asking Harry questions like: Whats the Internet? And, how do those people fit in there !?! Harry answered them all. Turns out Draco's family was gone for the weekend, so it'd be okay if he stayed awhile. So Draco stayed and they talked. Draco decided to help Harry with his homework. They finished all of potions. Harry rubbed his head, potion work always gave him a headache.  
  
-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-  
  
"Whats wrong?" worried the blonde.  
  
"Nothin', Potions always gives me a headache." said Harry.  
  
"I can help you with you that." Draco leaned over harry took off his glasses and put his wand on his forehead, just as someone else arrived at Harry's window. Ron and Hermione.On brooms. "Oh, my God, Hermione! Draco's got Harry pinned down, and is about to curse him! We gotta help." wispered Ron and quietly opened the window. " Oh, my God. Hurry up Ron." sqeaked Hermione.  
  
"There, all better." Harry looked into cool, grey eyes. Draco leaned down. Closer, closer, closer and "GGaaaaahhh!" screamed both Harry and Draco as he was violently shuved off Harry. Draco landed with an "hmmuph" and Harry sprang off the bed in surprise.  
  
"Ha! Show you to mess with my friend. Harry, are you okay, did he hurt you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron...I...What the bloody hell is this all about, then?'' hissed Harry.  
  
"Wha...What." gaped Ron. He was totally confused. Why was Harry angry. Maybe Draco already got him and now he hates all his friends and will follow Voldemort. Naahh, Draco wasn't that strong. Or was he. Uh-oh "Oh-no, Harry your already cursed. Were to late."  
  
"Shhhissh. You'll wake the Muggles!" hissed Draco and Hermione. Draco was still sitting winded on the floor. Hermione was just as surprised as Ron at Harry's actions. She stood staring between all four of them, but still she had to be the intelligent one. If the Muggles awoke, they'd all be kicked out and nothing would be figured out or accomplished. Obviously Malfoy figured this out too.  
  
" WHAT !?! Are you insane. What are you talking about. I'm not cursed. You can't just barge in here and start beating on people! Whats wrong with you. What if I came into your house and started hitting Ginny. You wouldn't like that, would you, ay?" snarled Harry, very angry. They were having a good time, and it was getting better. They were actually getting along and talking, they could've become friends or...more? No, but his interfering friends ruined that. They could at least warned me, before they scared me shitless.  
  
"I...I thought you,...I was trying to help." said Ron, sheepishly. Yep, cursed. Harry would never yell at me like this.  
  
"Help,help...Damnit, you ruined everything. You didn't even ask, just barged in and started pushing on people. I...I don't even know what to say, I'm so angry!"  
  
Draco stood and went over to him. Put a hand on his shoulder and wispered into his ear."Harry, calm down. I'm sure they didn't know. I mean, it probally did look like I was cursing you. From their point of view." "I know, but its not the point. They pro'lly didn't even look. Just saw you, me and just, just assumed...ah, hell you know.''raged Harry.  
  
Something seemed to click in Hermione's mind, because she gasped and said."Maybe we should go." Draco always liked her better. Smart girl!  
  
But not Ron. "But...But, I...'' he stuttured  
  
"Maybe, you should."said Harry, his voice like pure venom. I've never seen Harry this angry before. Not even at me. Let alone his friends! Thought Draco. "Come on, I'll explain later." said Hermione, pulling forcefully on Ron's arm. He wouldn't budge. "Come on, idiot!" hissed Hermione. "Oh, now your gangin' up on me too? You're all in it together!" Off Hermione's look. "Okay, okay I'm coming. Geese!." Sometimes I think Ron's actually dumber than he looks. Sigh. And they escaped through the window.  
  
"HARRY! What The Bloody Hell is going on in there?'' yelled Harry's uncle Vernon from somewhere in another room.  
  
"OH! Sod off-I mean, nothing uncle Vernon." backtracked Harry.  
  
"Well, BE QUIET THEN!"  
  
Ron and Hermione had left and Harry turned back to Draco, snarl still on his face. Draco jumped. Harry's face softened. He went over to the bed and sat, Draco following wareily. Harry said "So. Where were we?" Draco just grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about? I mean, he just snapped! You think he was sick?, and if Malfoy wasn't cursin' 'im, what were they doin' ?" Ron said, slightly perplexed at his friend's actions.  
  
"Um, well, I think." stuttered Hermione blushing.  
  
"What? " asked Ron, still confused. He'd known Harry for years, and he had never snapped like that, on him, before. He was really beginning to worry about Harry. They had fights before, but nothing ever like that. The look in Harry's eyes actually frightened him. Shivver.  
  
"I-I think we walked in on something, a little...well,private." said Hermione turning even more red. More of a violet. Please dont make me explain! she thought  
  
"WHAT!! No, you don't think. Oh my God! Harry and Draco! Thats, thats..." gaped Ron. Harry and Malfoy!  
  
"I know."sighed Hermione.  
  
"What should we do." at Hermiones look" I know, I know. It's none of our business, but-but still! Draco could have put a spell on Harry. Makin' him think he liked him. So he could tell everyone that he was a pouff. Or, maybe just to hurt Harry." yelled the red-haired boy.  
  
" I dont know. Malfoy didn't look like he was trying to trick Harry. Maybe they made some kind of connection we didn't know about." Thought the girl.  
  
"WHAT!?!" screeched Ron.  
  
"What? Oh, no. Not what I meant Ron. EEEEWWW!" sputtered Hermione.  
  
Happy happy joy joy -.-  
If anyone anywhere wants me to i'll comtinue this story.... R&R! -.- 


	2. And Even When I Dream of You

Bored Chapter 2: And even when I dream of you by Twiddlesticks123 -.- Pairing: H/D Summary: Title says it all. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Warner brothers and all the other companies own Harry Potter and other characters. Only thing I own is the plot... -.- Warning: Yaoi  
  
Harry was bored  
  
Yeh, he was bored, but not any longer. "So... where were we?" Harry asked as he moved slowly towards Draco, grinning like a maniac. Draco, just sat there, staring at the beauty before him. *I never noticed how Harry's eyes shine when he happy, or how beautiful he was... never...*  
But, then Harry sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. Ron is my friend and he was only trying to help; even if his help was a little unneeded. I don't know how I'm going to apologize tho'." Harry flopped again, making the ancient bed creak, even with his little bit of weight.  
Draco felt for Harry and wished there was some way he could make it all better, or just get his mind off of it for a while... oh wait. There was one way... He slowly, warily leaned toward Harry, who was looking at him a little confusedly. He took a deep breath, then kissed Harry on the cheek, then a small peck on the nose- This made Harry giggle-and, finally, a light, sweet kiss on the lips. Harry was looking up at him eyes glowing in obvious approval, and that was enough to spur Draco on.  
He gave Harry a slight shove, and was soon lying on top, closing the short distance between them and kissing again. "Harry... you have the softest lips. Like...flower petals. I think I'm drowning."  
"You're just saying that to get in my trousers, pouf." Harry said grinning. He gently slid Draco off of him, and sat up, dangling his legs over the bed.  
Draco pouted, "Am not."  
Harry looked at him then, sharp and calculating. Draco had never seen him with that face on and to say the least, it was freaking him out. Harry got up, stretched, then knelt on the floor by Draco's own dangling legs. "Draco, are you serious about me... this...this whole thing?" Draco said nothing.  
"I need to know this is going to last past this night. I need to know that your being serious with me; I have never done anything even remotely like this and I don't want my first to be my last. I need to know that you accept me as I am, and not be ashamed to be with a short, half-muggle born, with glasses and a knack for living when he should have died. I need to know-"  
"Harry. I know all those things. Merlin's fuzzy slippers! I've been thinking all about that stuff and so much more over the last year, I feel like my heads going to explode. I need you. No, I love... I love you, Harry. I love all of your faults, along with the many, many virtues. You know I don't see you as the Boy Who Lived, I never have, really. But... there is something I need. I need someone to follow. I know this sounds mental, but I do. I'm not a leader. You are Harry. And while that's not even close to the only reason I'm here this night, I want to follow you. For the longest time I thought the person I would follow would be Voldemort and my Father, but I think I found someone better don't you?"  
Harry got up and walked to the window. It was always the same. Same row of houses, same streetlamps, same street. He's been here near forever and it never changed. However, when he turned around and looked at the boy- no, man- sitting on his bed. He saw nothing. Nothing but hope and opportunity. He smiled.  
"Harry I know it'll be hard some times. And some people won't understand, but we've been fighting against the people trying to write our lives for a long time now. Why should we stop? Now that... now that we finally understand each other; that we can see each other in a new light, I think we can do anything."  
Harry looked at him. "I'm tired of living in hate striking me from all sides, Draco. Maybe, just maybe, we can stop the flow a little together." He moved back over to Draco and sat down beside him. Running his hands through Draco's pale hair, he leaned over for another kiss. "Can we go slow? I've never done anything like this before."  
"Of course, luv. Anything. I'm in no rush. We have the rest of our lives together, right?" Harry smile and kissed him again.  
"Yes, yes we do...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -.- Bwahahahaaaa...the end! I'm just kiddin' That would suck, wouldn't it? -.- Kami -.- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing as they were going slow, they didn't do anything more exciting then hug and kiss that night. They talked for hours: Who would be the new DADA teacher? Who would be better than Fudge at being the MoM. They talked so much that neither noticed the time.  
Soon Harry's head was dipping and his eyes weren't staying open, and Draco was no better for that matter. But they were kissing again right now, so none of that mattered.  
"Mmmmmmm... I could kiss you all night Harry." whispered Draco.  
Harry moaned, "That sounds nice... lets do that, yes..." Harry rolled Draco over and plopped on top of him.  
"Oomph! Hey watch it! Harry, you should go put some pajamas on... It's late. I'm tired and I know you're tired, so now would be a good time to sleep off some of this sappiness." Draco yawned, making Harry giggle. Then, Harry pouted.  
"But I thought you said you were gonna kiss me all night, huh?" Harry said, whining, "You're a liar Draco."  
"What are you? Five years old? Stop whining and go get dressed!" He rolled Harry off of him and he landed on the floor with a yelp and a loud *THUMP!*  
"HARRY POTTER! IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOISE, JUST ONE! I'M GONNA COME IN THERE AND KNOCK THE AIR OUTTA YER LUNGS! "Sorry, Uncle Vernon!" He yelled, scrambling off the bed, and hitting Draco on the head, "See what ya did, ya wanker!" He hissed. He got up quietly, went over to the one set of drawers in the room not filled to the brim with broken toys, and pulled out the ugliest T-shirt you ever saw. There appeared to be a big purple-and-green dinosaur on it, telling these four creatures with muggle televisions glued to their stomachs to clean up. It had holes and rips and stains that Draco couldn't even describe.  
"Your not going to wear that are you? It's hideous!" He sneered in it's general direction.  
"It's all I have." Harry said. He took off all his other clothes, except his boxers, and slipped on the horrible Pj's. Draco did the same, without the T-shirt and slid under Harry's cover, holding them open for Harry. "Come on, then."  
Harry slowly, still a little uncomfortable laying with someone, got into bed, and Draco wrapped his arms around him. It was near 3 in the morning and the were both exhausted, but they kissed a little more, (Draco loved the way Harry blushed when he did that) and they looked into each other's eyes. Not long after his head hitting the pillow, Harry was dropping off, and was soon sleep all together. Draco however, was mourning having to sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes, he didn't want to fall asleep. * 'Cuase I'll miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.* He knew that if he wanted to beat his parents home on that dratted Knights Bus, he would have to leave right away in the morning. But he didn't want to go.  
But soon, the waves of sleep claimed him, too. And his last thoughts before drifting off were: *And even if I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, 'cuase I'll miss you Harry, and I don't wanna miss a thing.*  
  
TBC........ -.-  
  
So... I hope you like it, and thanx for the reviews! The factory down the road to my house blew up, and there's all this BOOM! BOOM! going on out there. And when the stuff causing the fire gets wet, it makes it explode more! So firemen are kinda useless.... -.- -.- Anyway, about the reviews I want to thank you and answer a few of them... -o.o- -o.o- Restricted Zones 


	3. When all your love is gone

Bored by Count D -o.o- Romance/Humor/Angst? Just-About-Any-Genre-I-Decide (No Mpreg) -o.o- Summary: Harry was bored. Harry got a visitor. boring as it seems, it changed his life. Chapter 3: When all your love is gone. Or, Hungry like the wolf. Disclaimer; Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to J.K. Rowlings and whoever she sold them to, like Warner Bros. -o.o-  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Here he was, at the Weasly household, lying on the extra cot in Ron's room. And boy, hadn't that been an awkward reunion. Ron was, well, scared, of Harry, and Harry was thanking God that Hermione wasn't here, or he'd be being lectured and questioned to death. Ron was currently avoiding Harry at all costs, and Harry couldn't really say he cared. At least he wasn't being asked questions. He didn't really want to be here. Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't want to be at the Dursley's either, but something... Something is missing....  
"Harry, you awake...?" Ron's head popped into the door, looking worried. This would be the second time he'd talked to Harry since he arrived two days ago. Harry thought that he probably just didn't know how to deal with this.  
I don't know how to deal with this.... thought Ron.  
"Yeh, I'm awake. Bored, tired, and...well...I'm awake. What is it? I thought I'd never see you again, let alone, you coming up here to talk to me." Harry stated, still half-sleep.  
"Yeh," Ron visibly paled, then went beet red, "Harry, I'm sorry for the way I acted... I just... I don't know how to act in a ... situation... like this. But, I've been thinking, and I just want to be friends. I want to play Quidditch, and talk about girl- um, wait, no... never mind that one. I want things to be as they were before... even if you like...D-D- Malfoy." Harry had asked Ron to call Malfoy Draco, but it wasn't working. Harry knew this was awkward for Ron.  
Harry knew that homosexuality (as muggles would call it) was normal in the wizarding community. Look at Lockhart! Or Collin Creevy! Or even Ron's brothers Fred George, and Percy was with Olliver Wood. It was the fact that it was Draco.  
"It all seems to be going so fast Harry. One moment you ha-...dislike Malfoy as much as me, and the next. Boom! your all... fancyin' him! Malfoy! The bane of Gryffindor-"  
"No that's Snape." Harry sighed.  
"The Constant Annoy-inizer of Gryffindors Everywhere?"  
"Also, could be Snape."  
"Fine. You think of one. It's not my point. How can you be so sure that Malfoy isn't tricking you. How can I be so sure that he hasn't put a spell on you and your lying to me?" Ron was getting upset. Why couldn't Harry see reason?  
"You'll just have to go against what I've seen for the past couple of years. The back turning and back stabbing your prone to in times of stress. You'll just have to trust me." -o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--o.o--^.o--.--o.o-- o.o--o.o--o.o-  
  
Harry and Ron's friendship got back to normal after Ron had Promised to try and trust Harry. They de-gnomed the garden (of course) played 5 games of Quidditch and swam in the lake at the top of the hill nearly every day in only two weeks. There wasn't a moment when they weren't together.  
Even the rest of the family noticed the odd closeness of the friendship after the two-day cold shoulder at the beginning.  
"Harry come here." Ron said, sitting under the old oak that overlooked the lake. They had just done some low flying (to avoid muggle spottings) and had even jumped off their brooms into the lake. Both were wet, tired, but all in all, very happy.  
Harry walked over to Ron and sat on a large root next to the shallow Ron was reclining in. Ron looked at him for a moment, and pulled him into his lap, well more into the crook of his thighs. It still made Harry squeak in surprise. "Calm down." said Ron. Harry heard a small noise and Ron moved behind him. He found his head being pulled back and laid on Ron's chest (he was sooo tall!) and felt fingers running smoothly through his hair.  
Harry and Ron sighed at the same time, and Ron looked down into Harry's eyes. Both of them saw the happiness at the closeness of this moment. They were best friends, and no matter what happened they both knew it would stay that way. They could be close like this, and still be friends. They were both very secure in this friendship, and though Ron didn't show it sometimes, he really cared about his Harry. His? Where did that come from... Oh, well... this is perfect, couldn't be better. I will protect Harry, and if he and Mal- Draco, are really in love, I guess I can accept that. But, Draco won't take this from me... not my friendship.  
Harry felt safe. He never had anyone to hold him like this. Not even Draco. Ron was such a good friend. He never wanted this to end. The best thing is that this was in no way sexual. Just a friendly embrace in a beautiful spot. Thank you for friends like him, God...  
  
~o.o~(vash the stampede's glasses he so hot! i'm in luv with a cartoon. I'ts sad i know)  
  
Fred and George couldn't believe what they were seeing! Their brother, Ron Weasly, was sitting with his best friend -his male best friend, a.k.a. Harry Potter- in between his legs and running his fingers through his hair, all the while looking lovingly into his eyes.  
They had been calling and calling Harry and Ron for ten minutes straight (no pun intended) and when they got no replies they decided to go look for them, maybe they were plotting something. They looked in the garden, barn, and Ron's room (all places they should have heard them calling from,) and then went to the Quidditch field and finally to the small lake about a mile away from the house. When they arrived at the lake and still had found no one, Fred had started to get worried.  
"You don't think something's happened to them? Maybe we should go back to the house and check all the rooms." said Fred, searching the small forested area around the lake, without luck.  
"That'll take forever, Fred, and we're already late for dinner. I say bugger them, and go get some grub!" George, on the other hand, was getting annoyed, sure that his brother and Harry was playing with them.  
"George. You know we can't go back to the Burrow without them, mom'll go mental, and she'll make us skip 'til we do find them!"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"SHHHH!" Fred had spotted them, under the old oak. Ron had loved the oak and it was his special thinking spot as a child. or just a place to get away from his family. The reason they hadn't though to look here, is that, well, Ron never took anyone up here. Never. He had even made Fred and George promise not to destroy it! In fact, the only person they ever remember him bringing up here was Hermione.  
But there he was, all wrapped up in Harry.  
They though that only they and Percy were the queers in the family. Obviously, they were wrong. Now they were wondering about Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. For once, they didn't know what to do. Should the go over and tease them? Should they leave and give them some privacy. Or should they take pictures and paste them all over, even on the muggle internet?  
A whispered "Oh, Ron..." spurred them in the direction of the house, though. Deciding that since Ron had always respected their privacy in a time like this, they would do the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George were looking at him funny.  
  
In fact they had been quiet all dinner, and they were looking at Ron in the same way. Harry and Ron had watched the sun go down into the horizon, beautiful colors reflecting off the lake, for about 15 more minutes, before Ron's stomach started complaining loudly at the lack of food.  
They came into a chorus of 'Where have you been!?'s and "Dinner's been ready forever! Mom wouldn't let us start without you! I'm starving!'s. But after the initial annoyance with them, the mood had gone back to normal. Mrs.Weasly tried to get Harry to eat a 12 course meal and Mr. Weasly wanted to know why muggles felt the need to 'put a sock in it' as one had said to him today. But Fred and George kept staring.  
It wasn't really staring. It was mor sneaking-odd-looks-out-of-the- corner-of-you-eye kind of stare. It was freaking Harry out. Of course, Ron didn't even notice. He was too busy stuffing his mouth with any type of food her could reach without jumping over the table...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The rest of the night went great. They played 2 games of wizard chess, (Ron had won, of course. Harry had stopped trying years ago.) Then, they had a cup of hot chocolate and sat talking by the fire until late in the night. They talked about everything from school, to Hermione, who was coming to the Burrow in a week, to Quidditch and Quidditch teams. To his surprise, the next time he looked up, all the other Weaslys were gone.  
"Hey. Maybe we should head up to bed. It's late and everyone's asleep.(a/n: getting tired too. cant tipe strait-.-) I'm feeling pretty tired myself..." Harry stretched, stood up, and yawned, proving his sleepiness.  
Ron smile up at him. He watched when Harry stretched and his shirt rode up over his belly button. He saw Harry blush bright red when he realized Ron was watching him so intently. "Yeh, mate. That sounds good. I'm sleepy, too. C'mon." He stood, took Harry's hand, and led him up the stairs.  
Ron's room was as orange as ever, but somehow seemed dim and at peace. Ron let go of his hand and went into the adjourning bathroom. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out his best pajamas. He never wore them, but he had a feeling he would need them tonight. They were blue silk, Sirius sent them to him when he had sent Ron's new owl, who, unexpectedly, has stayed out of the way for a week or so.  
Ron came back out and Harry went in to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came out Ron was in his bed, and the cot was not pulled out. M'glad I got the good pajamas.  
Ron lifted the edge of his orange blanket and sheets and muttered a quiet. "C'mere..." Harry blushed again and walked over to Ron and slid between the sheets, facing away from Ron. Ron put his arm around Harry, protectively, and Harry snuggled close. He was reveling in the fact that someone, especially Ron, wanted to hold him; didn't think him a freak unworthy of the embrace, and saw him not just for his scar. Like Draco...  
There was a whispered, "G'night 'Arry." and all was black.  
  
TBC... !#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!  
  
-.- Hey ya'll. I'm sooo sleepy! it's finals time so I probably won't write another 'til next week. I hope this one was long enough and good enuff. It's not a Ron/Harry (though Ron may feel different later) and will stay Draco/Harry. Hermione and Pigwidgeon next chapter. And probably some more of Ron's family! and more harry+ron fuzziness! -.o-  
  
I would like to take this time to advertise 'Restricted Zones' my Ranma/Inuyasha Yaoi fic I haven't updated it because no ones reviewing (8-( ) and I wont continue a story no one likes... but im soo happy people like this one!-o.-  
  
anyway, im too tired to make a list but i would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and a list will be included for all of you next chapter! -o.o- but I would like to comment on one person's review.  
  
anna may --- yes. I know the song in chapter two is corny. it was sort of meant to be! it's my first fic so I want to try out everything! next chapter there may be a bit o' poetry... maybe in 5...? Thank you so much for reviewing.... it is highly appreciated. 


	4. When I look to the skies

Bored by Kami Count D Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and all the other affiliates of Harry Potter own it and I only own the plot. Summary: I've changed my mind, this will be Harry/Draco Harry/Ron. If ya want to flame me for this, go ahead, its cold up here in ohio.... Anyway... Harry gets a visitor, sees someone in a new way, and it changes his life. Rating: Pg 13 -o.o- i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far! i finished finals and i think I aced them! -^.^- but i think i went insane in the process -6.6- Sentences in Italics are most likely thoughts....  
  
Harry woke to find warm hands sliding slowly up and down his stomach, stopping to rub at his nipples, then slide back down, almost entering the waistband of his pants. He could feel Ron's heartbeat behind him, but it took him a minute to register who he was lying with. Ron and he were sitting up, with Harry reclining in Ron's lap. Harry was in between the 'v' formed by Ron's legs, and Ron was against the head board.  
"Mmmm, Ron, that feels great... don't stop." Harry snuggled back into Ron's chest as he continued his ministrations. Harry was so comfortable he never wanted to move again. He had never been held in the morning like this. He usually would be up early at the Dursley's making breakfast. He was loving this.  
Ron was looking down at Harry with amazement in his eyes. He thought that when he saw Harry awaken, that he would be furious at catching him at something so, well, personal. However, Harry didn't seem to mind he was fondling him in his sleep. He hadn't dared go lower then Harry's pants, but it didn't seem as if Harry would mind to much. He still wasn't going to though...  
"Ron! Harry! Get up, and come downstairs! There's a surprise for you!" yelled the vociferous voice of Mrs.Weasly through the locked door. They were both thanking God that they had remembered to lock it as they jumped up and straightened their clothes. Both blushing furiously they opened the door and walked down the hallway. Ron almost wanted to reach out and grab Harry's hand, but he figured it might not be the best thing to do as they were about to walk into the kitchen.  
"Hermione!" Ron's head shot up as he heard Harry call out their other best friend's name, "What are you doing here? Your not s'posed to be here for a week yet!"  
Hermione ran over and gave them big hugs, nice long hugs. After what seemed a eternity, she pulled back and looked them both over. "You guys look great~! I got to come early, because my parents were called away to Zimbabwe to do dental work on the leader. Isn't it great! A whole extra week to be here; I missed you guys so much!" More hugs.  
"So what you two been up to?" They both turned beet red.  
  
~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron watched as Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in his room and talked about next years cirriculum. Ron wasn't that interested. In fact, Ron was almost wishing that Hermione wasn't there... Man, things were just getting good. It's not that I don't want her here, cause I do. It's just that I wish that I still had all that free time with Harry. Well, we'll have to make time. There's still the nights...  
"... think, Ron? Ron?" Hermione was looking at him oddly, so was Harry. He snapped back to life just end time to hear the end of Hermione's question. He also hated his thoughts being interrupted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say." He didn't know why he was feeling so snappy all of a sudden. He needed a nap...  
"I asked you, who do you think will be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year? I swear Ron it's like your in another world today! What's wrong? Are you sick?" As she said this she jumped up and came over to check Ron's temperature. Just before she got her hand on his forehead, he jumped up.  
"I'm fine Hermione! What, is it so crazy for me to think?" and with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Harry and Hermione just stared at each other for a moment; Hermione was still in shock. Harry was the first to snap out of it. He came over to where Hermione was sitting and put a arm around her shoulder.  
"Hey. Don't mind him, he's going through a difficult time right now. I can't tell you what, it's not my place, but you should know that it's not your fault, and he's not really mad at you. Are you ok?" Harry was worried about Ron. He had been so quiet since Hermione had arrived, only talking when spoken too, even when Harry had started talking about the Chuddley Cannons!  
The way he figured it, Ron was confused about his and Harry's relationship. While Ron was in know way stupid, he was uniquely naive and simple at times. He didn't like confusing situations, and this was about as confusing as it got!  
"You stay here, Hermione. I need to go speak to Ron." and with that, Harry got up and walked out the door, leaving a confused and curious Hermione behind. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ron?"  
Ron didn't feel like answering. Harry would find him anyway. He was by the tree above the lake, his thinking spot. Everything was so messed up, he didn't know what to do. I'm falling for my best friend... God, and he already likes Malfoy! What have I got to compete with Malfoy with? Nothing, notta. Malfoy's rich beautiful, smart... I'm none of that and I have nothing to offer. What would Harry see in a person like me....  
"There you are," he felt a warm, small hand on his shoulder, :Hermione's pretty upset. I think you hurt her feelings... Oh, Ron..." Harry sat down on his root and wrapped his arms around his friend. The red head looked horrible, and Harry felt it was all his fault. He didn't know what to say to make him feel better or to explain his own feelings to Ron.  
"Ron, I'm... I feel confused about this whole thing, too, y'know? I don't really know what direction I'm heading with this but here it goes..." Harry took a deep breathe and looked Ron straight in the eyes, "Ron, I have strong feelings for you. Stronger than almost any I've had before... I don't know what to do anymore. I still... love Draco. I can't help it. I don't know why I feel the way I do for him, anymore than I know why we feel this way for each other. In fact, I'm surprised Hermione isn't questioning me about Draco right now!"  
Ron looked up at Harry. He looked sad and confused and he was upset with himself for making Harry feel that way. "I'm sorry, Har. I just don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know why I got so angry at Hermione. I guess with this whole situation, and my old feelings for her, it just got too odd."  
Harry smiled at him and took his hand. He was nervous about this, too. Plus, he desperately needed to speak with Draco, to see if he would understand...but, right now, he had a Ron to comfort. He once again slid into Ron's lap (a place he found himself a lot lately,) and snuggled against him. "I don't know what this is all about, either, Ron. I know that I want to try though, I want to try to make this work between you and I and between, me and Draco. I don't expect you to talk to him, or even like him, but I would love it if you were civil at least."  
Ron nodded, and for the first time, pulled Harry's face towards him. For a moment all he did was look into Harry's eyes, and spurred on by the love he saw, lent down and placed a soft kiss on his friend's -no, no longer friend- lips.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione had enough waiting. There was no reason as to why Ron was being such a big git, and she was not going to let Harry placate her! she was going to go right down there and give them a piece of her mind... and that was exactly what she was doing, but unfortunately, they were no where to be seen.  
She checked everywhere: the barn, all of the rooms in the house, the chicken coop, the shed, the lake, and the Quidditch pitch! Where the hell could they be!? Hermione was uncharacteristically angry at not being able to find them. Just like them, disappearing off the planet, because RON was angry! HMPH! she thought. She stopped. I'm not thinking logically, where would I run for privacy if I was Ron...? OH, yeh!  
She took off and ran to the spot that Ron had shown her last year... and saw something quite unexpected. Harry had been sitting on the tree, talking quietly, then sighed- AND SLID IN BETWEEN RON"S LEGS! She didn't know what to do, she tried to get closer with out them hearing.  
"... try to make this work between you and I and between, me and Draco. I don't expect you to talk to him, or even like him, but I would love it if you were civil at least." She wasn't sure she was hearing correctly. Had Harry just said he wanted to have a relationship with Draco and Ron?! Was he insane? Was Ron insane? What was going on? For a moment it seemed as if the conversation was over, but then Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron stopped him by grabbing his face. Then, he bent his head low over Harry's and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips...  
  
Hermione was in shock!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After a few minutes of soft kissing, Hermione snapped out of it, especially when Harry started to make those little noises. She slowly slid back from the tree, trying her hardest not to make a noise. When she got far enough, she turned heel and ran as fast as she could down the path towards the house. Tears she couldn't explain or control strolling down her face, so that she couldn't see.  
How could they, how?  
They kept this from me for who knows how long, and I'm supposed to be their best friend! I... I thought Ron lo- liked me... I never even knew he liked boys! Nor Harry, until Draco. And now he's taken Ron... no I mustn't think that way... I should be happy for them... then, why am I so heartbroken...  
Blinded by her grief she ran all the way across the grounds, past, the lake and up the drive. She flew into the house, past the curious glances of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and up three flights of stairs. When she was about to turn the corner that led to Ginny's room, she collided with a hard something, and that something yelped.  
"Ay! Hermione, watchit! What's ..." Fred finally spotted the tears flowing down her face, "Hermione, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.  
"N-no, I..I ...I just," and she burst right back into tears. Fred didn't know what to do, so he held her for a moment and when she calmed down a little bit, he lad her to his and George's room. When he entered, George was sitting on the bed reading. George was like that, he liked to read, (though definitely not as much as Hermione!)  
He looked up when they entered. When he saw the state Hermione was in, he threw down his tome (A/N I love that word...tome...) and rushed over. "Hermione! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something scare you...what did you do to her, Fred?"  
"What? I did nothing! How dare y-"  
"It's nothing, I...I dunno what's wrong with me *sniff* or why I'm crying. I feel like such an idiot!" she rushed over and buried her head into George's shirt. He looked worriedly at Fred.  
"Your nothing of the sort, 'Ermy. Your quite possibly the smartest girl I know. In fact, I'm sure of it. Just don't tell mom, aye?" He rubbed little circles on her back, until she calmed considerably, "Now tell Georgy what's wrong, huh? What's got such a pretty lady so upset?" He grinned down at her.  
She smiled back, "Don't patronize me... It's just, I just, and Ron and Harry were, and they've kept it from me... and Ron... tree." That's all they could make out, but it was more than enough to figure it out. Fred and George had seen how the two men had been acting the last three days, and saw why Hermione would be upset.  
"Oh... yeah, we knew about that," said Fred, ... I don't think that they didn't tell you, Erms, It would seem to us-"  
"- that this whole thing just started," finished George. "It's okay, Hermy, we've noticed them acting... oddly... lately. But, even more currently, we've noticed how much they seem to care for each other; like they've been waiting for this forever. Especially Ron, I don't think he's ever had something of his own to love like he does Harry."  
Hermione hiccuped. She understood this in a way, and was even a little happy for them, but she still felt she should have been told about this relationship right away, and not made to find out th way she did. She said so to Fred.  
"Well, I think it may be all so new to them, that they hardly realized it happened, let alone that they should be telling people. I think once they get their heads straight (pun unintended), they'll come to you, when they're ready. Just give them some time to work it all out."  
"O...okay..." and she spent another hour talking to George and Fred, until Ron and Harry came to get her for dinner.  
  
TBC.................-o.o-....................... So whattya think huh? longer than the others by a bit, and I think it's the best so far. Sorry its taken me so long, but ive been thinking up a LOTR story (sam/frodo) and it won't be all evil and dark like most LOTR fics! its pre-FOTR. i need to think up a name... anyway... here the review list (lil this time)  
  
SpotBunniGirl : thank you for reviewing my friend! I'm glad you think the Hermione character is right, lets just hope I can keep it up. D.  
  
and a special thanx to: Ranma Higurashi, The Fair Lords and Ladies, Yana5, justxme (thanx to all who said my story was sweet) ADVERTISEMENTS: (Ranma/Inuyasha yaoi) read the first chap of my story 'Restricted Zones' and review and if you like it! then I'll update. (Ranma/Shampoo, or Shampoo/Inuyasha) Read Kawii_chans stories on FF.net for some origional stries like that! (Origional Fantasy) Willin; story of a king, jis girl, and their adventures in the Faerie Forest! On FictionPress.net! by Kami Count D COMING SOON; LORD OF THE RINGS YAOI Sam/Frodo Sam is hired to be a permanent servant to Frodo, romance insues! Cya'll later! D. 


	5. Train: In your Eyes

-o.o- hi there! Welcome to the 5th chapter in the 'Bored' series! I'm so glad people like it enough to keep reading and reviewing! 8-D Everyone has been so good, no flames or nuthin! -O.o- I think this is my largest chapter so far (im sorry im such a bad updater) I will try to put one out once a week from now on! ENJOY! –O.O- -^.^-   
  
* is thoughts  
  
Author: Kamicountd  
  
Title: Bored  
  
Chapter title: Train: In your Eyes  
  
Chapter summary: Draco finds out  
  
Warning: Yaoi, slash, cursing, angst, fluff, uncomfortable situations?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K.R. and anyone she sold the rights to own it! I'm making no profit and will give the characters back in one piece after I'm done borrowing them.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ron, Harry/Draco ,slight Freed/George, Crabbe/Goyle, HG/? In later chapters  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Cliché, Humor in later chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Train; In your Eyes.  
  
The train ride was going... okay.  
  
  
  
They had all gotten up early that morning to get here, but had been late anyway, what with Mrs. Weasly having to clean the *whole* house before they left! It had been fun though. They had gotten one more good game of Quidditch before they left. Everyone had packed what they needed the night before, and Harry and Ron had let Hedwig and Pig out in the morning so they could fly to Hogwarts ahead of them. They had all packed into the magically enlarged car (given by the ministry, once again) and rumbled off into the distance.  
  
The train ride was going okay.  
  
Well, it was going as ok as it could be, with him sitting in-between Ron and Hermione. Ron was fidgeting up a storm, and Hermione was trying her best not to look at either of them. He figured Herm must have guessed about there relationship somehow, and was 'uncomfortable' with it.  
  
Even the other people in the compartment had noticed it; Neville was fidgeting almost as much as Ron, Seamus was silent (for once,), Dean was reading a book, well the same page over and over. Even Collin had shut up for half a second!  
  
She had been this way since the 'incident' as he liked to call it. Ron apologized and said that he was 'going through' some things. Hermione had laughed, albeit forced-like, and said she understood; puberty and all. Harry and Ron had blushed and they all went down for lunch. However, as the days approaching the return to Hogwarts went by, Hermi had been acting...odd. She started sitting with Fred and George at the meals, who all kept up their staring contest. Of course, Ron was oblivious, until she started to avoid them all together.  
  
At first, it had been a godsend; Harry had more time to talk things out with Ron, they got over some major humps. Ron was even happier now that he was less confused. They had spent a lot of 'Hermione disappearing time' up at the tree, or in the lake.  
  
Harry stole a glance at Hermione from the corner of his eye; she looked dazed out, and she didn't even have a book! This was becoming too much. He wanted to get out of there, and he knew Ron was probably feeling the same. But he didn't want to be the first at breaking the silence, even if it was to escape. *Aw, shit. This is never gonna end is it?*  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Harry silently thanked God for the distraction of the all overbearing silence. He didn't care who it was; the food lady, Pro. Snape, or even old Voldie himself, as long as it wasn't-   
  
"What's up, Potter?" Draco.  
  
Draco sauntered into the room as if he was king of the world, and flopped down besides Harry. Harry wanted to kiss him, but couldn't see how that would go down well.  
  
The room went even more silent than before. Everyone's eyes were trained on Draco, Harry had no idea what to say, Ron was right there! He looked at Draco with a shocked look, and received a frown for his troubles.   
  
"Is everything ok?" Draco was looking more and more confused with him, but Harry was frozen in his spot. He and Ron had talked about this, why was he so afraid, all he had to do was make Draco understand their problem.  
  
Suddenly, Harry jumped up, grabbed Draco by the sleeve, and pulled him towards the door. "We need to talk," he glanced worriedly towards Ron, "I'll be back in a moment." He scampered out the door pulling a confused looking Draco with him. Those left in the compartment looked at the door as if it were from another planet.  
  
(Who loves One Piece and Eerie Queerie? I DO!!!)  
  
Draco was beyond confused, right out into slightly annoyed. He had only wished to visit his beloved, only to find himself pushed right back out the door! And by Harry no less! *What is going on?!*  
  
Harry dragged him into the only empty spot he could find, the toilets. He pushed Draco into the nearest empty one, and closed the door.  
  
"Draco, I…er, well you see…I, WE have something we need to talk about. Well, that I have to tell you, and then talk about. With you. And me."  
  
"Harry," Draco interrupted the babble, "Just tell me, already! What ever it is can't be worse than sitting in this filthy toilet, listening to you babble on!" Harry breathed in deep, he had a feeling that Draco wasn't going to take this as well as he said he was.  
  
"I…I need to tell you about something that happened to me this summer." Another deep breath, and he was off.  
  
"Well, you see, Ron was real mad at me, well, not really mad really, he was just a little nervous around me after he saw me and you kissing at the Dursley's, and then when I went to the Burrow for my periodic summer visit, he was avoiding me! So we sat down and had a talk about it and he said he still wanted to be my friend again and was happy as long as I was."  
  
"Does this have an ending Harry?" Draco mind was whirling trying to see the problem here.  
  
"Yes, it does. Anyway, well we talked and then everything was better, even better than it was before. But then, something happened…  
  
Draco, I love you, but this summer, you were not the only love I found. Draco, me and Ron got close, real close. I'm in love with Ron, too."  
  
The silence was almost palpable. Draco looked like he had been slapped; a look of horror steeling across his face, mixed with betrayal, sadness and anger. Then it went blank.  
  
"I...see."  
  
"Draco, you have to listen to me! I still love you, more than ever, and I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to leave Ron either. It would break him as much… well, as much as it would hurt you."  
  
"And what… what does Weasly think of this whole thing? He certainly can't feel very well about his lover, " he spat out the word like poison," being with a Malfoy, can he? As much as the thought of a Weasel touching and...molesting… my Harry makes we want to be sick?!"  
  
"Draco! Don't call him that, and he never, ever molested me! Please don't be like this, we can make it work. I know we can! If you'd just-"  
  
Draco shot up, making Harry hit the door of the stall. "Make it work? MAKE IT WORK!? And how do you suggest we do that Potter, aye? I get you on Tuesdays?! How dare you? How dare you treat me like this? I …I told you things I never told anyone, spilt my heart out to you. How do you think it makes me feel knowing your not satisfied with me, that you need WEASLY to make you complete where I can't?!  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I'm risking by being here? Does that not show you how much I love you?! I would risk my own *life* just to be here with you! You're all I ever wanted, can Weasly say the same? He just wants to steal you from me, can you not see? He's always hated me because of my name! I won't allow it!"  
  
Tears were rolling down Draco's face. Harry had never expected this! He thought Draco would be as understanding as Ron was!  
  
"No! Draco, it's not like that at all! Why can't you see? He hated you for the same childish reasons I did. You were a prick, Draco. A selfish, immature, prejudice prick! But I've been able to see through all of that, and I'm sure Ron could, too. If you'd just get to know him. He is not trying to split us up! We talked about it; he wants to make it work, too. He cares enough to try!"  
  
There was a pregnant pause. Harry stared at Draco with nothing but pain is his eyes. He calmed himself down; the tension would only make it all worse.  
  
" I know we can make this work! I know we can! I love you both so much, I'd do anything to make you both happy, if only you would just tell me how.' *God this is horrible!*  
  
"No, Harry. I can't believe you. Were you just playing me, using me? I don't understand how you could pour your soul to someone, say they were all you needed, then find someone else."  
  
Draco shoved towards Harry, forcing his way over to the stall's exit. He opened the stall and d stared down the long isle for what seemed like forever, but was only a moment. He didn't know what to do; on one hand he felt very hurt and used, but on the other, he didn't want to lose Harry. He believed Harry deep down, really he did. *I just need to think.*  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Listen Harry, I… I just need some time. Somewhere, deep in my heart, is telling me to believe you. I want to really, but I just can't. Not now. I need some time to think things over, to get my head straight. Ha! Listen to me, get my head *straight*, indeed."  
  
Harry gave a small snort, "I understand, Ron and I got a whole two weeks to talk this over, you've only had a few minutes. Anytime you want to talk to either of us, we will be there. Ron may not like you (as much as you dislike you, I suppose) but I know he would never turn away someone I love. Because, it's true. I love you, Draco."  
  
"And I, you, Harry. I always will. I just need a little space, is all. Can you give me that?"  
  
"Of course." Thanking God that the bathrooms on the train were sound proof (he had forgot to do a silencing spell) he watched Draco saunter off.  
  
(I love FAKE and Gravitation, too! Yippee!)  
  
This Train ride was horrible.  
  
Ron couldn't take it any more! He had to get out. He looked around the cabin. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were having a guessing contest as where Harry had dragged Malfoy to.  
  
"I bet he took him off somewhere to kill him! Yeah, after all the shit he's put everyone through, Harry snapped. We're gonna be finding pieces of Malfoy all ova' the school for weeks." Said a loud mouthed Seamus. He was always the one to come up with the most disgusting ideas.   
  
"Naw, did you see Malfoy? He wasn't even putting up a fight! He just let Harry drag him off like a doll! I reckon he's spyin' for old Dumbledore! Harry's his boss now! He has to do whatever Harry says! Wouldn't that be great!" at this revelation by Dean, the other to cracked up. They almost fell off their chairs in laughter at the thought of Draco tagging along after Harry on a chain!  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, who was trying her best to ignore the conversation. As he watched, she pulled out a book from God knows where, and buried her whole face in it. The only reason the gossipers in the corner weren't bothering them is that he said he was just as puzzled as the rest of them. Hermione only raised an eyebrow, but stayed mercifully silent.  
  
Neville put his two cents in, "I heard a rumor, during first year. I heard all the fighting was just an act! Draco and Harry are really lovers, but Draco has to hide because his father's a Death Eater. If he knew they were together…"  
  
"That sure would explain a lot! I mean, where does Harry always disappear to, anyway!? He's always gone somewhere. Yeah, I know, most of the time he's saving someone's life, but lately, it's been an every night thing! Maybe it didn't start in first year, but who's to say it isn't happening now?"  
  
Ron had had enough. "I gotta go. Um… toilets. Yes, that's right, toilets. Toilets." He shot up and headed towards the door, grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Alright, mate. You don't have to give us the floor plans!" Seamus giggled.   
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I gotta go." And with that he slammed the door.  
  
"What's with him, anyway? He's been acting like that since Harry left with old Dragon." Seamus looked at Dean and Neville, curiously.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he likes Malfoy, too! He just stand the thought of Harry touching him! He wants to push Malfoy up against the way and have his wicked way with him!"  
  
"Ewww! Neville!"  
  
Hermione stole a look over the book at her giggling companions and wondered if they knew just how close they were! She had been silently watching Ron watch this whole ordeal. He looked like he wanted to go over and beat the crap out of the boys for badmouthing Harry, but wanted to join in and laugh at Malfoy at the same time!  
  
She knew that even though he seemed in love with Harry, he harbored no feelings for Malfoy any nicer than mild annoyance. However, he didn't want to fight Harry over; He was afraid Harry would pick Malfoy over him and their whole friendship would be over in an instant.  
  
*I've been treating both of them horribly! I should be happy they both found happiness, and not be jealous that Ron is in love with Harry, and not me. I should be helping and hoping that this whole 'love triangle' thing works out for both of them!* She decided then and there that she would start talking to them again.  
  
She had been spying on them a lot in the pass few days; with Fred and George's help, of course. She had seen them talk over all types of things; from Drao and friends to bed arrangements and sleeping habits. It sounded as if they were serious enough! She knew Ron and Harry were hurting over her nonchalantness, and she had to put a stop to it!  
  
She had to put he feelings aside for the moment and start talking to them again…  
  
(and who could forget Petshop of Horrors!)  
  
Ron was wondering off in one direction, hoping he was going towards Harry. He had headed towards the bathrooms, just so he could feel he was being honest. Anyway, he could feel a little bit of Harry's signature magic this way, so in all likeliness he would be here somewhere. That was the weird thing, though. How could he feel Harry's signature, anyway? He didn't know of any other wizard or witches that could feel this. He could feel his own, in the things he loved; his family, Harry, his chess set, Hermione, Pig, and few other things and places, like the burrow.  
  
It hadn't occurred to him that he could feel Harry's magic signature on things until third year. He hadn't told him, but he could feel it on all the Weasly's, on Hermione, the castle, the burrow, Hedwig, Sirius, the Headmaster, Hagrid, Harry's broom, and on his wand. Actually, Harry signature could be found in many more places than that! Harry was weird like that, he loved so much.  
  
Ron was brought out of his thoughts when the door of the bathroom he was heading toward slammed open. He ducked in a open closet, and rightly so, seeing the platinum blonde head of Draco stick out of the doorway. He stared out for a moment, right at the closet, and for a second Ron thought he had been spotted, but then Draco spoke.  
  
"Listen Harry, I… I just need some time. Somewhere, deep in my heart, is telling me to believe you. I want to really, but I just can't. Not now. I need some time to think things over, to get my head straight. Ha! Listen to me, get my head *straight, indeed."  
  
Harry's voice came from somewhere he couldn't see. He sounded terrible, like he had been crying, but started speaking with a snort, "I understand, Ron and I got a whole two weeks to talk this over, you've only had a few minutes. Anytime you want to talk to either of us, we will be there. Ron may not like you (as much as you dislike him, I suppose) but I know he would never turn away someone I love. Because, it's true. I love you, Draco."  
  
Ron would have snorted if he wasn't trying his hardest to be secretive. The day Draco asked for his help was the day hell froze over and Hermione became a squib! But Harry was correct, if Draco needd help, he would help the little twerp. But only because of his love for Harry and his happiness.  
  
"And I you, Harry. I always will. I just need a little space, is all. Can you give me that?"  
  
"Of course." He saw Malfoy step out of the stall and pass his way. He could see tear trails all down the Slytherin's face, and could tell he had been upset. Now all he had to do was talk to Harry. This was going to be fun.  
  
This train ride was going horribly.  
  
(Shaman King kicks Yugioh's ass anytime!)  
  
*Oh my God. Ron. When did he get here.* Ron was slowly walking towards him arms stretched out in a welcoming hug. Harry couldn't help himself, he flung himself into his arms and sobbed his little heart out. Ron gently pushed him back in the stall and locked the door.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok? He didn't… hurt you, did he?" Ron couldn't help but ask. He didn't think he could ever fully trust Malfoy, no matter how much his Harry seemed to care for him! It just wasn't in him.  
  
"N-no! He just d-didn't take it as well…as well as I th-thought he would. God, I've reall screwed up this time haven't I?" Harry face was muffled, because his head was wedged into Ron's chest.  
  
"No. You did fine. You tried to explain it to him, right?" Harry nodded, "Well, then it's his job to decide whether or not to except this. I know I'm not giving up on you, and if he's got any sense at all, neither will he! You're a wonderful person, Harry. All anyone could ever ask for. Us two slobs should feel honored that you decided to grace us with your love."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. That really helps. I guess I just wasn't ready, and I should've waited to we were at the castle. I never expected him to bust into the car like that! But I guess I should have he does it every year!"  
  
"Yea." Ron was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to see Harry unhappy and crying, but his instincts were telling him to try to get Harry to push Malfoy away. He knew he shouldn't, but he was selfish. He didn't want to share!  
  
"Ron, do you still love me? After all this? All I've put you through? I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm ruining both of your lives aren't I? Neither of you deserve this! I should just lave you both alone; I don't want to drag you two down with me…"  
  
"Hey now, never. No matter what, I could never stop loving you. If you left me I don't know what I would do! Everything I am, and everything I will be is a part of you, and because of you. And even though I resent it, you are usually a wonderful judge in character." Ron gave a world-bearing sigh and continued, What I mean by that is Draco obviously feels the same. He looked horrible when I saw him going down the hall; like he'd been crying his eyes out!"  
  
Harry burst into tears at this revelation.  
  
*Shit.*  
  
(I just bought Gravitation 5! Yay for me!)  
  
Draco did a quick glamour and recomposed himself before continuing on his way to the Slytherin section of the train. In all realness, he knew his eyes were swollen, cheeks puffy and wet, and nose all cloggy. He was not a pretty crier, no matter what you might hear!  
  
His mind was spinning. *How could Harry do this? WHY would he do this? Am I not enough to please him? Oh, I just don't get it!!*   
  
He stopped still and took a deep breath before, silently as he could, slid the compartment door open. He knew it was going to happen even before it did. It was like a six-sense, Pansy-Radar.  
  
"DRACO! Where have you been? How could you leave me when I haven't seen my sweetie bear in months?!" Pansy glomped on to him and pulled him over to the nearest empty seat. In the compartment also were Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Hartinger, Bulstrode, a cat named Tinky, and Draco's owl, Jinji.  
  
They were all staring at him as if he had grown two or three more heads since they last saw him. Crabbe and Goyle were currently playing Exploding snap, but weren't having much luck because every time the train jumped, their deck would explode. Bulstrode was having a conversation about Quidditch to a nervous looking Blaise (who Draco has yet to figure out a boy or girl,) and Hartinger was dazedly staring out the window, petting Goyle's cat. *My bird WOULD be the only normal one here…* thought Draco.  
  
"Pansy, if you please, let go of my arm before I kill you." Draco was getting agitated. He hated it when she got all love-y and clingy. It was like being stuck in a vice or one of those muggle straight jackets he'd read about. *Not like Harry at all.*  
  
That was definitely something he did not need to be thinking about right now! He needed to put Harry away for now, or he might get distracted and say something he might regret. All he really wanted to do was get to Hogwarts and crawl into his bed for awhile and think. Of course that would lead to hard questions from this bunch, who knew how active their 'leader' was and would worry. The life of a celebrity… and speaking of these dolts…  
  
Pansy gave a big fake pout like a sick, kicked puppy who hasn't gotten any kibble for decades. He hated that look. Hated it. *God just let her let it be…* "Draco, how could you? Me, your future wife and bearer of your children! All I've ever wanted was your safety and happiness!"  
  
Draco almost snorted out loud and the wife and children bit. *Not if I have anything to say about it. I wonder if Harry would want kids…?* The chance of him willingly marrying her, let alone…mating… with her were nil to none. He'd rather sleep with Buckbeak and a bunch of blast-ender skroots! *Of course I'll just settle for a good shag fest with Harry. Damnit. Stop thinking about that!*  
  
"Pansy, darling, please; I'm tired. You know how it is the day back. I can hardly breath without snapping at *someone.* Honey, I would never hurt you." He played along. Of course, she had no real desire to marry him either. It was all for show; she was quite interested in Hartinger. *That fact is the only thing that has kept me from murdering her for the last four years.*  
  
"You know how I feel about you, Pan-pan."  
  
"Of course my Drakling."  
  
Draco felt sick. If he wasn't going to throw up before he sure was now. This whole thing with Harry had gotten his whole equilibrium off; just one hour ago, he was ecstatic about seeing Harry again. He had thought about Harry everyday for the remainder of the summer, and was not disappointed in that aspect. Harry was as hot as ever! Before the whole ordeal, one look at Harry had him hot and bothered!  
  
"Yo, Drake. What's wrong?" Believe it or not Crabbe was more intelligent than he pretended to be. He never showed anyone but his closes friends his marks in class, but they rivaled Draco's and that mudblood, Granger's. He and Crabbe had been dating for about two years now, in fact, they were the ones who helped Draco figure out his *attraction* to other males. No, they didn't do anything together, but when Draco was confused about his own identity, they were there.  
  
Goyle, while not as intellectual as Crabbe, was an artist to be reckoned with. He could paint, draw, sculpt, make prints, do pen and ink, and he even dabbled with Manga* in his spare moments. He had actually painted some of the paintings around the castle, and to pay their respects, the paintings did a little spying for them. They both were truly his best friends, no matter how much he complained, and he would never give them up.  
  
"Nothing. Just some personal matters gone askew…" Draco tried to lie, he really did, but after years of being together, these two could see through him like air. It was really quite annoying. "Really, guys, I'm fine." They just gave him a look.  
  
"No way, Drake. Theirs no way you're getting out of this compartment in one piece if you don't tell us what's up right now. Really, did you think you could get past us?" Crabbe threw a concerned look Goyle's way and came to sit next to Draco. Even Pansy knew that when these two were involved with Draco, she should back off. Just as Goyle was standing up to come over, she swooped away to the other side of the compartment.  
  
"No, I didn't, but this really isn't the place to talk about this problem," he said, looking pointedly at Zabini, Parkison, Bulstrode, and Hartinger. "But, I promise I'll talk about it with you when we get to the dungeons. I just need… need a little time." *Isn't that what I told Harry?*  
  
The two boys must have noticed the slight wince Draco had let through his cold expression at the thought of Harry; they backed down a little. Crabbe was still looking worriedly at him, while Goyle was trying not to fidget. Goyle was like that.  
  
"What were you guys doing while I was gone?" Draco was trying to change the subject without seeming too nervous. It wasn't working, but Crabbe and Goyle were playing along, so… "Nothing naughty, I hope…?" Goyle blushed red.  
  
"Oh, of course not, Drake. Not without you watching, I mean." Draco choked. *Ewwwwwwwwwwww* "Just kidding. We were playing exploding snap. Do you wanna play? I must admit, it's hard to do on the train! But we've been managing ok I guess…" Crabbe looked distracted, like he was forming a battle plan for beating Goyle, who was just as good as he.  
  
"Oh, no. You two finish. I don't feel like returning to the castle smelling like vinegar and shite, thank you very much!" he wondered if he could tell them. They had no desire to become a slave for that madman their parents followed, just like Draco. They only did what their parents told them, because they had no alternative. Draco had planned to ask Headmaster Dumbledore for some solace and sanctuary. He hoped that he could convince his two companions to do the same..   
  
That decided, he was going to tell them all about Harry and hid relationship. He was sure his would stick with him not matter what. They didn't even really dislike Harry al that much; they just followed orders. *Don't we all?*  
  
Now all he had to do was survive this train ride.  
  
Tinky jumped up and landed on the exploding snap game.  
  
"Oh sh-"  
  
TBC…  
  
Hey guys! Thanx for reading the fifth installment of the 'Bored' series by Kamicountd! I'm still really glad someone likes it. People even like my other 2 stories "Restricted Zones' which is a Ranma/Inuyasha yaoi and 'Promising Occupation' which is a Frodo/Sam yaoi! I haven't got nearly as many reviews for those as this one though! In speaking of reviews, I have 2 I would like to reply to.  
  
Duncan- thank you for your very fascinating reviews! They were very colorful. And to answer one of your questions, yes I know that Harry/Ron and Harry/Draco's relationships are kinda quick… there will be a explanation for that later! Keep reading.  
  
Also, I can't find the exact review, but to whoever asked, no, this will not be Harry/Ron/Draco, but stick to a straight *laffs hysterically* Harry/Ron, Harry/Draco. Thank you to all else who reviewed, and as soon as my comp lets me on the internet, I will find all those lost reviews!  
  
P.S.~ sorry for all the little manga reviews between parts… I cant think of anymore designs!  
  
Please review! Anything I need to correct I would love the help! (like; is Ron's last name spelled Weasley or Weasly…?) 


End file.
